Poetic Memeus
Poetic Memeus is one of the founding members of famed rap group Bear Klub Int. Though most of his high-profile work was on the SQUAD mixtape "Intervention," he has since gone on to make some serious plays in the Sydney rap game. He continues to be one of the biggest names in the crew. His early career will always be known by his wild and controversial appearances, and the rap community eagerly awaits seeing what his next move will be. Origins At a young age, Memeus (known then as Adult Cheesy) was spittin sick rhymes and splittin thick thighs (just kidding. Being a virgin was actually a key part of his early persona). He met Insane Jesus shortly after the Florida rapper arrived in Kansas. They partnered up and participated in a few lowkey cyphers with Sweet D. Realizing how amazing they were, they immediately started the group SQUAD. They started out performing at a local church to make much needed cash for shows. To round out their three person performances, they went to Two Trails to select some new talent. Cheesy pulled up with Sweet D and Insane Jesus (now under the more reverent title Choir Boy) and walked up to three youngins that were just chillin at the park. After calling down heavenly fire with their verses, one of them ran. The two who stayed behind, Choir Boy decided, could be taught the ways of rap. The other would eventually come back looking for Choir Boy and his disciples, but for now only two of the Two Trails Crew would join the SQUAD. Cheesy grew close with one of them, and taught him the ways of rap. Following these developments, the SQUAD used their savings from the church for a show in Denver where they wanted to get a fan base. Adult Cheesy was becoming friends with a rapper straight out the local Apple Bees. He wore scandalous overalls and showed some nip. They made crazy music videos with heaps of innuendos (riding the line between Kanye 2008 and Kanye 2019). Cheesy used his pull with the group to get the rapper, the great DMPG, into the SQUAD. His recommendation of A-money (attached with the condition that he never receive the aux) was also a key factor in Choir Boy's eventual decision to induct him into the crew. But this happened later, after the Denver show where they met the future A-money and his two white accomplices. Cheesy and Choir Boy agreed to take the one who would be Money out to get new clothes and a hair cut because he needed them desperately. After taking a look at his jeans, he suggested that they change the name of the SQUAD to "A-money & these Bitches" and a legend was born. He was introduced at their next show as A-money and A-money he would remain. Perhaps the most prolific of Cheesy and Peso's adventures (besides the Ham Melt incident that the crew decided should never be recounted) happened while the SQUAD was inducting A-money. Choir Boy brought him over to join them in a rap battle at OP. On the way to pick up Cheesy and the boy who would become J Peso, there was an accident (allegedly). Peso thought it would be funny to jump on Choir Boy's whip. Choir Boy decided to teach that pupil some RESPECT, so he slammed the breaks and Peso flew off the hood. He hit the ground hard, and Cheesy laughed. Peso was feelin mad self pity, Money was shocked, Choir Boy was proud, and Cheesy had zero sympathy. He was still recovering from a mysterious back injury involving falling into a sewer (he is not currently fielding questions from the media on the issue). Cheesy would later threaten to cook up some waffles, cover them in peanut butter and chocolate, and stick them to Peso's nuts (allegedly). Why? No one knows. He is still not fielding questions at this time. Through a series of freestyles and cyphers featuring two of the white kids who opened for them, SQUAD had developed into rap masters. It was time to make a mixtape. J-peso was chosen as the first to drop. First called "Domestic Violence," the finished product became "Intervention," the SQUAD's first and only mixtape. Peso wrote the first track, Cheesy did the second, Money was third, D was fourth, Choir Boy was fifth, and DMPG finished it off. The mixtape left the whole community in flames. It was all anyone could talk about, and it was spreading across the U.S. Choir Boy decided to change his name to Gandalf the Black because his mentoring had been so successful. They scored a battle at the Old Settlers Parade. Gandalf, A-money, J-peso, and Adult Cheesy would stand on stage and battle up and coming rappers. First up was Sir Henry, a rapper famous for his YouTube battle raps. He did well, and the SQUAD barely defeated him. After he was done, they thought the worst was over. An anonymous rapper came on stage. He threw out good rhymes, but the Squad held the upper hand. Peso came in to finish him off, just like they had practiced, when the unknown rapper said "CHURCH? Who the fuck's church?" and dropped the mic. They took a loss. Peso took it especially hard, but Gandalf assured him that no amount of training could help you come back from that. A month after the battle, D-Thug sent Gandalf a message. He had his own squad and he wanted to battle. The SQUAD was coming off a loss, Thug's crew was the best in the U.S. They needed an X factor if they were gonna win in front of a live audience in Paola. Gandalf chose the group for the battle carefully. He wanted Peso as a hype-man, DMPG for controversy, Money for wordplay, Big D to intimidate, Cheesy for flow, and Sir Henry for the X Factor. They journeyed to Paola. On the way into the venue, some of D-Thug's fans surrounded them. They were gonna have to fight their way out. Gandalf had them get in circle formation. A particularly rowdy fan ran up on Cheesy to start the battle, but Cheesy hit him with a right hook that sent him to the ground. The fans dispersed quietly after seeing him get knocked into next week. But just before the show they were hype again. Thug was popular in Paola, and his crew had hyped them up while he was gone. Smoke machines sent fog everywhere as both sides took the stage. Thug's goons started. They were tough, roasting the whole SQUAD and everyone they loved. Peso led the SQUAD in, changing the tide and forcing the fans to vibe with them. DMPG took off a strap of his overalls and his nip slip really got the crowd goin. Money threw in some crisp wordplay and took on Thug directly, a bold move. Big D jumped into the crowd and started a pit. Three grown ass men were hospitalized. Cheesy's flow was strong, but it couldn't match Thug. Thug ran on stage and came straight for Gandalf. He toasted his mom. It was too much. Peso and Money had to hold him back. Henry went after Thug, but it wasn't gonna be enough. They needed a miracle. Cheesy knew what to do. Taking after Tyler the Creator, he ran into the crowd, found live goldfish in a tank in the back, and ate three of them right in front of the crowd. They went wild. The SQUAD had defeated Thug and his crew. Cheesy was given a Coach purse for the power of his verse. On the way home, Gandalf gave them a pep talk. He let them know that everyone did well, except Henry. His bars weren't enough, so he got cut from the crew. Back in Olathe, it was time to expand once again. The SQUAD was committing time to a lot of investments, so they needed to be sure they would have enough members to keep up with all the shows at all the Olathe churches. Gandalf decided to call an iconic meeting ten minutes before a show. Though he only intended for Cheesy, Money, D, and Peso who were gonna perform that night to attend, a large group followed. The purpose of the meeting was that Gandalf was gonna add another member. The fan from Denver had proved he had potential, so he wanted to add him to the group. But the crowd heard that someone was gonna make the cut, so the aspiring members among them pushed their way to the center of the circle. There were ten. Gandalf told them that they would all have a chance to spit their bars, but that only one would be chosen. The SQUAD prepared to choose between the group. One pushed to the front. He carried hot sauce in a holster and a wrench in his pocket. Covered in motor oil, he began his verse. "Burnin yo house down, killin your family like the Cleveland Browns." But that was all he said. Then, he started throwing fists. He took down all ten rappers, and the crowd vanished (pullin out straight Cheesy flashbacks). There were no competitors left standing, so he was unanimously voted in. They called him Raptor Homie. The fan from the Denver show was named Glabe, and together they were the newest editions to the SQUAD (and also polar opposites, leading to a number of violent conflicts which would be drawn out well into the future). Months later, a wealthy patron of the crew asked them to perform at a party in Eudora, Kansas. They agreed, but Gandalf needed to check the vibe before he chose who would go. He sent Money and Cheesy to scout it out. They showed up early, signed autographs, drank, and called Gandalf with the vibe. Gandalf chose Peso and Yor's Truly to contribute their experience and angsty vibe to the crew, but he also wanted Glabe and Raptor Homie to prove themselves, so had them come with. On the way there, Raptor Homie and Glabe picked up flares for special effects during the outdoor portion of the show. The show was a huge success, but the flares didnt light at first, so Raptor Homie and Glabe had to stop their verses and fix the problem. Gandalf looked to the rest of his crew, but they were spent. Cheesy and Money (the lightest weights in the SQUAD) were long gone, Peso and Truly were in the crowd starting a pit, and he was frozen with shock. It was then that the patron stepped on stage. She spit bars so flame that the flares immediately ignited. Everyone lost it. An epic conclusion to the party. Gandalf approached her afterwards to ask her to join the crew and take her place as M'~'''Shady'. '''She agreed to be honorarily inducted, primarily because the SQUAD needed to add some women, but she was committed to lengthy tours in Europe and Africa, so she could never rap with the crew again. Gandalf did the nod he does when he gets what you're doing but he isn't down for it, they shook hands, and that was the end of the party. The drive back to Olathe was a lot. Money and Cheesy were wasted, Truly was alseep in the trunk, Peso was still tryna party, and Glabe and Raptor Homie were mad they didnt get to perform. But it all worked out in the way small issues do, and it was time to move forward. Under the instruction of a Philly rapper who was best friends with Choir Boy (at this time Gandalf The Black), the group's talent grew exponentially, but this also led to some big egos. Adult Cheesy, started taking heavy influence from Kendrick and Drake. His songs were getting more and more lyrical by the day. He was frequently featuring on Money's tracks, and they were hanging out and getting along real well. This was great, but it led them both to fall in love with the same thing: memes. Adult Cheesy changed his rap identity to Poetic Memeus. This fit with the SQUAD's transition into Bear Klub, which was going down at the same time. Another great meeting occurred regarding a second Denver show. Gandalf selected Memeus, Chuy, Money, Fig, Cheesy Melon, J, Keebler, Glabe, and their producer Raptor Homie to perform.The show was a success, excluding some minor complications. Five hours before the show, Poetic Memeus (allegedly...pending the results at trial) pooped in a clogged toilet. Someone in maintenance found out, and threatened to have them kicked out of the venue if it wasn't fixed. The venue was pretty ghetto, so there wasn't a plunger in the place. DJ Paradoxx knew what he had to do. He scooped the poop. With his hands. And he threw that (literal) shit out the window of the venue. What a guy. Four hours to performance, Chef J had some of the burliest audience members come together in a group so that he could practice crowd surfing. But when he jumped, he landed right on a young woman. As luck would have it, it was Gandalf's girl. She had to go to the hospital, so Gandalf went with her. No one knew if he would be back in time. With one hour to showtime, a riot broke out. They didn't see Adult Cheesy on the fliers, so they were pissed he wouldn't be there (he was an icon, "the hot one" as Money would later describe him for an interview with The New York Times). Because Gandalf was gone, Chuy (arguably the most responsible of the crew, was in charge). He needed a solution, and fast, as the crowd had already taken Fig, Melon, and Keebler hostage. He told Money to run out and find a random ginger,convince him to perform as Cheesy, and pay him up to $20 for his services (finances were tight). Money found him and paid him up front. This was a mistake. He disappeared ten minutes before the show. Chef J decided to perform as Adult Cheesy, since he was responsible for Gandalf's absence, Chuy reluctantly agreed, and the crew took the stage. Fig, Melon, and Keebs were promptly released, but not before they branded Cheesy Melon with a $... It was a tough day, to be sure. The performance was great. At the end of the show, the crowd realized Gandalf was missing. Infuriated, they started taking over the stage. But at the last second, Gandalf descended from the ceiling like an angel and pacified them with his rhymes. Everything worked out, and Bear Klub left for home. Around this time, Poetic Memeus started working independently. He leveraged his lyrical might, sick flow, and good looks to get himself his own tour outside of Bear Klub, which he lowkey (or highkey depending on who you ask) felt that Bear Klub was getting too big. At this point, Bear Klub was disbanding. The decline is often officially dated alongside Gandalf's decision to work independently. The crew would remain like this for years, until a tour in Australia reunited them. Memeus got a call to perform at a few venues in Sydney and Melbourne. He accepted and signed the contracts. When he arrived at the venue, he found out there would be a huge bonus if he could convince the rest of Bear Klub to link up for a reunion tour. By this time, everyone had their own lives, so only a few could make it. Gandalf the Black, Sweet D, and A-money came out for the tour and the crew reunited at last. This is the group known as Bear Klub International today. What's next for Memeus? Anthing. The world is his. The media desperately awaits his next move with the rest of Bear Klub International.